maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Skelter: Nightmares
, is a dungeon crawling role-playing video game developed by Compile Heart for the PlayStation Vita released in October 13, 2016 in Japan, and was released on September 22nd for North America and Europe. It was also remade and ported to the Nintendo Switch as free DLC for Mary Skelter 2 in October 22, 2019. Intro ''The Jail suddenly appeared a number of years ago, sinking the city deep into the ground. There, the Jail had power over eerie creatures called "Marchens." '' Within the prison was a boy named Jack - living a life of suffering, tortured day in and day out, in a world where all dreams, hopes, peace, and humanity had been lost for as long as the people could remember.'' '' Then one day, amidst the darkness that prevailed, a girl who called herself a member of the Blood Team came and rescued Jack from the prison. '' '' This marked the beginning of fate - of Jack's and the Blood Maidens' escape from the Jail... Jack and the Blood Team will face countless perils in regaining all that has been lost, to finally escape once and for all!'' About the game Story The game is set in the underground prison known as "the Jail". Monstrous creatures called Marchen act as the wardens of the Jail, capturing humans and bringing them inside to perform various tortures. The story's protagonist is Jack, a boy who is imprisoned in the Jail with his childhood friend Alice. The two cling to each other for stability in this hell, trying to survive for that one opportunity to escape. Until finally, a mysterious girl appears wielding an absurdly large pair of scissors. Destroying the cells that hold the prisoners, she introduces herself as Red Riding Hood. And so begins Jack's journey. Gameplay As a 3D dungeon-crawling RPG, the dungeons are navigated from a first-person perspective. Characters can use various abilities within the dungeons to bypass obstacles and discover secrets. Movement and timing of certain field elements are on a turn-based system. Combat is also turn-based. Unique elements Nightmares, the immortal horrors Nightmares are unique monsters and the bosses of the game. They wander the Jail, seeking out intruders to eliminate. Their "Nightmare Field" can disable the map and make it hard to see where you're going, which is problematic when the Nightmares move in real time. Moreover, they are effectively immortal. Take caution not to bump into one, and be ready to run if you do. Paint the walls (and yourself) red pink. Literally. Attacking an enemy with their weakness or overkilling them over a certain amount of HP will cause blood to splatter. This blood is highly visible, even in Nightmare Fields, so it makes for a good trail if you need to exit the area or run from a Nightmare. Turning your enemies into chunky salsa also helps in battle as well. Blood Maidens that get splattered with enough Marchen blood can enter Massacre Mode, a powerful state with extra abilities. Alternatively, you can lick that blood off to trigger Blood Soul skills for buffs and heals based on who you lick. Characters *Jack *Alice *Little Red Riding Hood *Snow White *Sleeping Beauty *Thumbelina *Princess Kaguya *Cinderella *Rapunzel *Gretel *Hitsuka *Lady Michiru External link *Official Site Category:Games